Insatiable
by Colony L2
Summary: 3x4: *songfic* They're love for each other is insatiable... *guild contest entry* *lime-y*


Mystery Authoress: I'm not gonna say my name, but this is my entry for the guild contest. A 3x4 songfic. I've never written YaOI/shounen ai before, so if this sucks… well, it just does damnit! I don't exactly support 3x4… but, well, if I had to try a yaoi fic, it'd be them. They're just to damn perfect to be a couple! So just in case… _*starts waving "3xS" and "4xJ flags"*_

Betcha can't guess who I am! ^_~ (Really, it isn't that hard… I already gave a big ass tip like, two lines ago!) Really, the only reason I'm going "mysterious" is so I can do this:

****

Bwah! Shinigami DOESN'T know all! XP

(Duo, once you review this fic, I'll neomail you who I really am…)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. Don't own the song "Insatiable" either….

****

Insatiable

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go

Inside my bedroom, we lay, side by side. My cheek on his shoulder, his chin resting against my head. Downstairs, we could hear my servants leaving for the night; they knew not to disturb us. We were at peace, by ourselves, with each other.

The light moved across the floor as time went by. Time to us meant nothing as long as we were together.

It was warm but not too hot. It was a comfortable summer night, and we were content.

**_We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you_**

We were in a state of ecstasy, just with each other. The single white sheet covering our bare bodies. I could smell him, a sweet scent, not the sweaty one would expect. I was surrounded by this smell, the scent of him Trowa, the scent of my love. I was bathed in this scent, covered by it. He was holding me, I was holding him.

**_There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_**

My heart started to beat faster. My bare skin contacting with his… it felt so good. I wanted more, more! It felt like we were too far apart, and my heart didn't want that.

~***_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable*~_**

My heart ached for more of him, the love within me wanted to flow out.

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth_**

I propped myself up and stared deep into his emerald eyes, losing myself within them. He smiled, and raised his hand to brush away a part of my hair. He gently caressed my face, and pulled me into a kiss. I melted against him, and when we pulled apart, they were no words to describe how I was feeling.

"Quatre…" he whispered, and once again, the love within me surged up to the top. I gave in to my emotions.

**_Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor_**

Our bodies moved in unison, as one. His bare skin against mine, my bare skin against his. We were breathing hard, but no sounds came out. Our love engulfed us, and we were lost within it.

I felt as if we were dancing; I felt so luxurious. We were flying, through each other's minds, through each other's hearts.

****

And nobody knows you like I do  
**_The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_**

No one knew me better than Trowa. We had been through so much, we had fought together, and we had made love together. Even though many people said that I, the heir to the Winner foundation, shouldn't be with him, it didn't matter to us. We were in love, we made each other stronger.

**_~*Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable*~_**

We had reached our climax, my love started to ebb. It was still there, but stopped threatening to spill over. We were exhausted. We went back to how we were before; we laid side by side on my bed. My head on his shoulder, his chin at my head.

**_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you_**

When we were together, we were two different people. We were more open, happier.

He held my hand, our fingers were entwined. "Trowa…" I said quietly.

"Shhh…" He smiled and held one finger at my lips. The silence was relaxing.

I kissed each of his fingers, we stared into each other once again. Eventually we fell asleep, sweet dreams of being together caressing our hearts through the night.

**_~*Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable*~_**

I loved him with all my heart. My love for him was **_insatiable_**…

* * *

(So, can ya guess who I am? Review and tell me!)


End file.
